Everything I Do
by HellowYell
Summary: Takes place at the end of The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter. This is what happens when Emma doesn't go back to station and give Graham his dieing wish of a kiss.  Swan Queen


**Title:** _Everything I Do_  
><strong>Chapter Title<strong>: _I Do It For You_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _M_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own Once Upon A Time, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this._  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Takes place at the end of The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter. This is what happens when Emma doesn't go back to station and give Graham his dieing wish of a kiss_. ~Swan Queen~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _This is my first time writing these two, so please, be nice to me. I have another one in the works, but I promised I'd finish this up for a new friend and post it, like now. lol_

_Whether I continue it or not depends on you readers, if enough of liked it, I will write more. However, not every chapter will be this. . I know, I'm horrible._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Graham said, jogging after the blonde.<p>

Emma paused and sighed, she did not want to deal with him now. "Not now Graham." She said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

Graham took Emma's elbow in his hand as he walked in front of her. "Come on, I'll take you to the station and clean your eye." He said gently pushing some of Emma's hair away.

"No!" She jerked her arm free and backed up. "Graham, it was kiss. Nothing more. You were drunk, and if you have feelings for me ... ohh well, because I don't." Emma crossed her arms over her chest protectively and shook her head.

"But ... Emma ... I thought-"

"You thought wrong!" She cut him off. "Graham, if anything, you a friend who I work with. _Nothing_could ever happen. For many reasons."

Graham looked over at her desperately. "Name one." He challenged her.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She said and turned, walking away from him.

"Emma!" He called out for her again, grabbing her arm, stopping her, and turning her around.

She jerked free from his grasp once again. "Don't make me deck you too." Emma told him softly.

Graham watched her walk back towards the cemetary before walking the oposite way.

Coming back to the mausoleum, Emma leaned back against the cold stone as she waited for Regina to emerge.

* * *

><p>"If I can't have her, no one will." Regina hissed out to no one, to herself.<p>

Opening up the chest, she pulled out a glowing red heart. Putting the chest back, she held up the heart, looking it over in her hand.

Regina glared at the heart "She is mine." She whimpered as a tear trailed down her cheek.

She squeezed the heart, feeling hurt and betrayl in her own. Her hand's grip incresed intil it turned to dust in her hand. Slowly opening her hand, one finger at a time, Regina watched the dust fall to the ground.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Regina clapped her hands together, freeing what does was there. "Pathetic." She cursed herself as she whiped the lone tear away before accending the stairs back into the mausoleum.

After closing the large stone over what was masquerading as a coffin, she fixed her clothes. Pushing the door open, the woman took a step out and turned her head to see Emma leaning against the stone.

"Miss Swan." She put her mask back on. "Back for round two?" Regina asked and closed the large door.

Pushing herself off the wall, she took a couple steps forward and looked at Regina, but remained a good distance away. "No, I'm not."

"Really? I figured you would be celebrating with the Sheriff." Regina snarked to the blonde, not caring to use his name.

"No, I came to apologize."

Regina scoffed. "Apologize? Apologize for what? Hitting me? Or in general?"

Emma took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I was out of line, I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right, you were out of line." Regina interjected quickly.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Something you'd like to say Miss Swan?" She asked, catching the eye roll.

"No." Emma said and turned, starting to walk away.

"Tell the Sheriff I said hi."

Emma spun around fast. "Why do you do that? I'm not going to see him ... unless he calls me for something Deputy related."

"Ohh really? And why is that?" Regina demanded.

"I don't sleep with people I work with. Mainly men." Emma breathed out, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

Both of Regina's eyebrows raised. "Did you just come out to me dear?"

"No, I've always been out." Emma said looking at her. "Don't amuse yourself." She said, clearly seeing amusement on Regina's face.

"And if Graham was a woman?" Regina asked, trying to see if she was wrong in thinking Emma liked him.

Emma grinned. "Means you like sleeping with girls." She taunted.

" ... Touché." Regina said after a moment.

"If your fishing to find out of I like him back, girl or not, the answer is no." Emma confessed.

Regina took a deep breath, pushing away that thread of guilt. "Then why would he leave me?"

"I don't know, he's crazy." Emma answered before she could stop herself.

Regina's eyebrows went upward again.

Emma huffed. "Shup." She she at Regina's look.

Regina took a couple steps forward. She was in Emma's personal space, but not as deep has she had been at the mine. "Miss Swan, if I understand correctly, you not only came out to me tonight, but have you also confessed you liked me?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. It's not like I'm going to hit on you or anything."

"Unlike before when you threw me against stone wall?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up at her, trying to read her face. "Are you saying you liked it?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Regina answered.

Emma groaned. "Ohh just give me straight answer already! I'm tired of run a-rounds!"

Regina took another step closer, now she was as close to the blonde as she was outside the mine. "Fine. I enjoyed it very much when you three me against the stone. I've never relquinshed control before, but I not only welcomed it, I would do it again. I liked it so much, I can't stop thinking about it. ... Straight enough answer?"

Emma blushed slightly in her neck, the woman's words, her voice alone was turning her on. Again. "Yes, it is." Emma said and grabbed Regina by the waist, kissing her roughly.

Their lips clashed together in an animalistic hunger. As Regina was sure her lipstick was smeared all over Emma's, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Gripping her carefully, Emma backed Regina up until she hit the wall.

Regina let out wet a moan, pulling back from the kiss. "I take it you enjoyed it as well?" She asked, asking about both the kiss, and throwing Regina at the wall.

"Let me answer with this." Emma breathed out as her lips attached to Regina's neck. As Emma felt her arch her neck, she started to suck on the silk flesh.

Regina's finger tips dipped into Emma's shoulders as she held on, as if not to fall. She wanted to tell Emma, that she much better at this then Graham was. But something inside her stopped her, something she did not question in this moment.

She was sure the skin inside her mouth was red, and would leave a mark, but neither woman cared in the moment. Moving her hands to her sides, Emma's fingers slowly worked to the front of her coat and ripped it open, not caring if she broke any buttoms or anything.

"Be careful." Regina scolded Emma, slightly playful. Gripping the golden locks, she pulled Emma's mouth from her neck, to her lips once more.

Emma groaned and moved against Regina as they kissed. Their teeth soon joined in, tugging, nipping, and grazing the others, taking turns. Pulling back just enough, Emma's fingers moved over the front of Regina's sweater, pushing into her skin.

Moving her fingers from Emma's shoulder, Regina gripped the material of her pleather jacket and pushed it down, not stopping intil it hit the grass. Regina marveled in delight as her fingers caressed the bareskin on Emma's arm and shoulders, moving slowly over her collar bone.

Moving her fingers down, Emma started to lift the material of her sweater until her fingers met with Regina's abdomen, feeling the skin softly quiver. She felt the woman groan into her mouth as her cold fingers played over her stomach.

Pulling back, the woman gasped for air, but neither of their hands stopped their actions. Emma panted as she looked at Regina, trying to see if she could register any feelings on what was happening.

Regina watched Emma search her face and eyes for the emotions she was feeling. The only she was showing right now was lust, she couldn't afford to feel any others. Her chocolate brown eyes rolled back into her head as Emma's cold fingers reached upward, ever so slowly.

"Like that?" Emma asked, breathing on her neck. Looking at her neck, she found that she had indeed given the woman a red mark. It no doubt would become a hickey in the morning.

"No." Regina said and placed her hand over Emma's which was in her shirt. She saw the hurt look on Emma's face, and decided to stop whatever Emma was going to say. Leaning forward, her lips stopped Emma's train of though. Pulling away, she smirked. "No, that's not were I need you." She said and pulled Emma's hand out from under her sweater.

A flash of relief flashed over Emma's face, having feared the dark woman before her had wanted to stop. Leaning forward, she licked over the corner of Regina's mouth, where she hit her, before dropping to her knees.

Letting out a groan, Regina had never before seen someone voluntarily kneel before for her. Emma Swan was the first. Reaching down, she pushed Emma's hair out of her face, arching her back when Emma kissed her stomach.

Reaching her hands down, Emma's hands slowly trailled up Regina's legs, pushing her skirt upward, ever so slightly.

"Must you go so slow?" Regina complained, but never-the-less, was still turned on.

Emma smirked up at her. "Why yes I must, Madam Mayor." She said teasingly and dipped her tongue into the woman's belly botton before pushing enough off her skirt up to get to her underwear.

Regina held onto Emma's shoulders, stepping out the black lace thong. "Don't put that on the ground." Regina told her firmly.

Taking the undergarment in her hand, she folded it up enough to place it into her pocket.

"I hope you don't plan to keep th-AT!" She jumped when Emma placed her head lower, and licked her slit. "Never mind." She basked. Her hands tangled in the golden hair. Giving Emma better access, she lifted her right leg and hooked it over Emma's shoulder.

The moment the leg hooked onto her shoulder, Emma took that opertunity to slip her tongue deeper, right inside her. She smiled against the most fold she had been dreaming about for as long as she can remember.

When Emma slid her tongue over her swollen clit, Regina's fingers gripped tightly on her head, not wanting to let go. "I need ahh-I need." She couldn't think straight, she had never been turned on this badly before.

"What do you need?" Emma looked up at her, breathing on her moistened sex in question.

Regina graoaned in frustration. "Fuck. A finger insi-ahh." She moaned, she hadn't finshed the request, and Emma pushed a finger inside her.

Emma to moaned. Regina was so wet that her finger was sucked up inside her. Dragging her tongue over her clit again, she pulled her finger out and thrusted, added a second one. Emma looked up and watched Regina, starting a pace.

Her eyes clamped shut when two fingers started to thrust in and out of her, her fingertips pushed harder into Emma's skull. Regina couldn't be sure, but she figured the grip on her head was hurting her, or cutting off her hair.

She continued the pace inside Regina, ignoring the pain in her head. Thankfully, Regina wasn't using her nails, because then there would be a problem. "Cum for me Regina." She breathed on her sex as she wrapped her lips around her clit, her fingers curling with ever thrust.

Panting, Regina had begun pushing down on Emma, an action she wasn't sure when she started. Opening her mouth, she gasped for air, a powerful orgasm ripping through her. "Emma." She breathed out.

Emma barely heard the dark-haired woman cum her name. As her sucking slowed to stop, but kept the little bud around her lips, her fingers continued, letting her ride her high. When Regina stopped shaking, Emma softly slid her fingers out of her and leaned back some.

Regina had finally calmed down and looked down at Emma. Emma was watching Regina, licking her fingers clean. Reaching down, she fixed her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's go Miss Swan." She said wrapping her coat around her again.

"What?" Emma jumped to her feet. "You get off and that's it?" Emma was fuming, she couldn't believe she let Regina used her.

"Calm down dear." Regina touched her cheek. "We are continuing, but somewhere else, anyone could walk in on us."

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief as she watched Regina starting to walk away.

"And I expect my undergarment back, it's part of a set. I do not like having missing pieces to a set."

Emma smiled and went after Regina. "You could always let me keep the bra as well."


End file.
